The Last Palaces
by KaydenAria
Summary: 2 queens with their 2 children each have the last palaces on the Earth and they face dangers of dragons and cruel people they learn to work together although back when their parents were young they were enemies but under certain circumstances they live in peace and harmony being friends along with their loyal animals.


The Last Palaces

Written By,

Cynthia Michelle Bartrop

Chapter 1

A long time ago two queens built palaces in opposite ends of the land one in the West and one in the East. The queen that built her palace in the East was Queen Daisy Swan and the queen that built her palace in the West was Queen Annalise Matthews.

The queens were different than others they were magical. Queen Annalise is a Elf Warrior and Queen Daisy is a Warrior. Later that year both queens had kids Queen Daisy had twins a boy and a girl she named them Jaycee and Kaycee Queen Annalise also had twins a boy and a girl she named them Alexa and Alexander. They both loved their kids very much and they grew up in the life just like their moms.

When the Elf Warriors turned 18 they learned that they owned griffins and that they could ride them. When the warriors turned 18 they learned that they owned coyotes and wolves that were trained to protect the royal family. Alexa and Alexander were very troubled on why they couldn't leave the kingdom until their mom said "We can only leave the kingdom when it comes out" "When does it come out?" asked Alexa "Every 200 years" said Queen Annalise "So what can we do when the kingdom comes out?" asked Alexander "Anything but go to the far West of the land" said Queen Annalise "Why?" asked Alexa "Because of the warriors that are there they hunt people like us we are very rare there are hardly any of us left they are common there are a lot of them" said Queen Annalise. "If we run into any we know how to handle them" said Alexander "Yeah we know how to use every weapon and from what you told us they only know how to use swords which won't do them any good." said Alexa "OK be careful and watch out for each other and suit up" said Queen Annalise "We always do" they both said.

The Elf Warrior Family lives in the palace of Bringadoom that only comes out every 200 years and they only live in their kingdom. The Warrior Family lives in the palace called Gotham City that comes out every 100 years but they live among people all year round. The Elf Warriors stop aging when they reach 24 but the Warriors age every year.

Alexa and Alexander were about to head out when their mom stopped them and said "Wait you forgot your bows and arrows" "Thanks mom" said Alexander they both had themselves fully equipped with every weapon they could fit on them and they were off to the woods after that.

On the other side in the west Jaycee and Kaycee were suiting up to go outside when their mom asked "What are you doing?" "We are going outside" said Jaycee "OK watch out for Elf Warriors" said Queen Daisy "We always do" said Kaycee and they headed into the woods.

Alexa and Alexander were halfway in the woods when they heard a branch break both of them hid behind trees when they looked Alexa said "Alexander their warriors" "Just stay still" Alexander said. The warrior twins both whistled and a wolf and coyote came running up halfway to them they stopped and sniffed the air. "Oh no" said Alexander "They are trained to sniff out Elf Warriors" said Alexa "What is it boy" said Kaycee the wolf and coyote started walking toward the trees where Alexa and Alexander were growling Kaycee and Jaycee got out their swords and walked towards them as well. Alexa and Alexander both got out their smoke bombs and they threw them "Heads up!" yelled Jaycee they both called their pets back to them and they covered their mouths and the animals. The smoke cleared and Alexa and Alexander had their bows and arrows out and Kaycee and Jaycee had their swords "You really think those swords are going to do any good" said Alexa "Get em'" said Kaycee and two griffins came and pinned both animals down and Jaycee and Kaycee said "Nooo" "Don't worry they won't hurt them unless we say so" said Alexander "What do you want" said Kaycee "Throw your swords this way" said Alexa so they did.

"What are you?" asked Alexander "We are Warriors what are you?" asked Jaycee "We are the Elf Warrior Prince and Princess" said Alexa "What!" said Kaycee they pulled out smoke bombs "Eh,eh,eh before you can even set those your animals will be dead" said Alexa they both put down the smoke bombs "Let's just talk" said Kaycee "OK" said Alexander they all sat down and Alexa made a fire so they could keep warm "I almost forgot Ayla, Arabella come" said Alexa and they both got up and sat behind them "Daniel, Charlie come" said Jaycee. "So tell us about your kind" said Alexander "Well we are only taught how to use swords, we are common, we live among people, our palaces called Gotham City it comes out every 100 years, we come out every day, our queen which is also our mother is Daisy, we also own wolves and coyotes which protect our family" said Kaycee "What about you guys?" asked Jaycee "Well we are taught to use every weapon, we are very rare, we only come out when our kingdom does , we live only in our kingdom, our kingdom comes out every 200 years, we own griffins, our kingdom is called Bringadoom, our queen which is also our mother is Annalise and we stop aging when we reach 24" said Alexa "What about you guys?" asked Alexander "Well we age every year" said Jaycee "Oh" said Alexander and they talked the rest of the night.

Chapter 2

The next morning all the kids heard yelling "Jaycee, Kaycee!" yelled Daisy "Oh no our mother" said Jaycee "Alexa, Alex where are you!" yelled Annalise "Oh no our mother" said Alexa "Who's Alex?" asked Kaycee "It's my nickname it's short for Alexander" said Alexander "Coming!" they all yelled "If our mothers find us we are toast" said Jaycee "Well then let's go and don't say anything about this" said Kaycee. All the kids got back to their moms and they walked back home they thought they were safe but Daisy's wolf caught the Elf Warrior Family scent and went running after them they all followed when they reached where the wolf went he was pinned down by a griffin Daisy pulled out her sword and Alexa, Alexander and Annalise pulled out their bows and arrows and aimed them at Daisy. Jaycee and Kaycee jumped in front of their mom with their hands halfway up and they said "Please, put them down please" Alexa and Alexander put theirs down and Alexa said "Mom put it down" "What" said Annalise "Put it down" said Alexander and Annalise puts her bow and arrow down and Daisy asked "What's going on?" "Uh nothing" said Kaycee "Alexa, Alexander" said Annalise "Uh nothing" said Alexa "Alexa Annabelle Matthews you answer me right now" Annalise said. Alexa and Alexander were surprised because it was the first time their mother had used her full name. "Uh just hanging out" said Alexa "All four of you?" asked Annalise" Yes they're not as bad as everyone says they're really nice" said Alexander "I will not tolerate it" said Daisy "Nor will I" said Annalise "Jaycee, Kaycee home now with your pets" said Daisy "OK" they said "Alexa, Alexander fly home now and tell them to let go of the wolf" said Annalise "Why can't you?" asked Daisy "We each have our own griffins that listen to only one person and the one that has your wolf belongs to Alexander" said Annalise "Oh well then get them off" demanded Daisy "Alexander now" said Annalise "Fine Arabella come" Alexander said "Ayla" called Alexa she came down and both of them got up on their griffins and flew home. "Shade come" called Daisy and the wolf got up and ran to her and said "Come on lets go" once they turned they heard a loud screech and saw a huge griffin come down and saw Annalise climb on it and heard her say " Let's go Emerald" and they flew into the sky.

Later that day they all arrived back home in Gotham City Queen Daisy asked "What on Earth were you thinking?" "They weren't that much trouble they were actually nice they are no trouble at all" said Jaycee "I don't care I warned you about them" said Queen Daisy "Well your warning was wrong!" yelled Kaycee. Queen Daisy was shocked because he has never yelled at her before "OK that's it your grounded" said Queen Daisy "Fine" said Kaycee and he went to his room and slammed the door and locked it. "Jaycee please try to understand" said Queen Daisy "I understand alright" said Jaycee "Then you understand why I did this" said Queen Daisy "You just don't want us to have any friends" said Jaycee and she ran to her room and locked the doors and neither of them came out for the rest of the night.

Later in Bringadoom Queen Annalise asked calmly "What were you guys thinking?" "The stories everyone tells are wrong they're really nice we didn't have issues with them all night" said Alexa "Well we have had trouble with them in the past" said Queen Annalise "Well that's the past they're simply no trouble now" said Alexander "I will have a talk with Queen Daisy tomorrow OK" said Queen Annalise "Thanks mom" said Alexa.

The next morning Queen Annalise rode on her griffin Emerald all the way to Gotham City. Queen Daisy was alerted by her wolf Shade he stood guard while they talked along with Queen Annalises' griffin Emerald. "Why don't we just talk?" asked Queen Annalise "There's nothing to talk about" said Queen Daisy "OK, then answer me this did your kids come out at all last night" asked Queen Annalise "No and how did you know that?" asked Queen Daisy "Because neither did my kids" said Queen Annalise "Fine we'll talk " said Queen Daisy.  
Later that day Queen Daisy and Queen Annalise came to an agreement Queen Daisy decided to let her kids hang out with Queen Annalises' kids so she went to their rooms and said "Let's go get Charlie and Daniel" "Why?" asked Kaycee "Can you just do it please?" asked Queen Daisy so they both called their wolves. "Where did you see Queen Annalises' kids?" asked Queen Daisy "Over this way" said Jaycee and in front of them were Alexa, Alexander and Queen Annalise and Alexa and Kaycee asked "What's going on?" "Queen Annalise and I decided since you guys are actually getting along we will let you guys hang out" said Queen Daisy "Yes" they all said and all the kids got in a group hug. Then they went to their moms and gave them a long hug and they all said "Thanks" "You're Welcome" they both said.

Later that night Alexa and Alexander were sitting around the fire with their griffins Ayla and Arabella and with Jaycee and Kaycee and their animals Daniel and Charlie. Now about their animals they all had since they were born or hatched. The griffin Ayla belongs to Alexa, the griffin Arabella belongs to Alexander, the wolf Daniel belongs to Kaycee and the coyote Charlie belongs to Jaycee. The one thing about the animals is they only listen to the people who own them. That night they all went home and went to bed.

The next morning Jaycee and Kaycee got up and got dressed and were fully equipped to go outside and they came down with Charlie and Daniel. "Where are you going" asked Queen Daisy "We are going to meet up with Alexa and Alexander" said Jaycee "Expecting trouble?" asked Queen Daisy "No why?" asked Kaycee "Well you're fully equipped with weapons" said Queen Daisy "Oh, that well Alexa and Alexander are going to teach us how to shoot bow and arrows and we just want to be prepared just in case something happens" said Jaycee "Oh I see well be careful and have fun" said Queen Daisy "We will" said Kaycee.

On the other side Alexa and Alexander were suiting up and were fully equipped with everything and they called their griffins and got on them and flew to where they were supposed to meet them and waited for the others to show and they did. "So what are we going to do today" asked Jaycee "We are going to teach you how to shoot bow and arrows" said Alexander "OK how do we do it?" asked Kaycee "Like this" said Alexa and they each showed them how Alexa showed Kaycee and Alexander showed Jaycee. "Here try this put this hand here on the bow and the other hand on the end of the arrow and use your mouth as an anchor" said Alexa so Kaycee did and his went and hit the middle of the tree "Thanks Alexa" said Kaycee "You're welcome" said Alexa. In the meantime Alexander was having a hard time teaching Jaycee how to shoot hers "Like this?" asked Jaycee "No your hands are in the wrong spots" said Alexander "Well then help me" said Jaycee "I've tried helping you 18 times already" said Alexander and Alexa and Kaycee just laughed "What's so funny?" asked Jaycee "Nothing" said Kaycee "Mom said not to laugh at each other" said Jaycee "I know what mom said but you just look so ridiculous" said Kaycee "OK fine let's see you try and hit that target" said Jaycee "OK" said Kaycee and he drew back his bow and did what Alexa showed him and he let it fly and it hit the target right in the middle. "Bulls eye! Now what" said Kaycee "What! How did you do that?" asked Jaycee "I have a great teacher" said Kaycee, She looked at Alexa "What" said Alexa "Will you teach me please" begged Jaycee "OK show me how you hold it" said Alexa "Like this" said Jaycee "What dummy taught you to hold it that way" said Alexa Jaycee turns to Alexander "What?" asked Alexander "You taught me wrong" said Jaycee "I did oops" said Alexander with a smile "You jerk" said Jaycee and she threw a rock at him "Ow that hurts" said Alexander "Good" said Jaycee.

"OK put this hand here and put the other on the end of the arrow and use your mouth as an anchor" said Alexa "Like this" said Jaycee "Yup now just focus on the target and let it go" said Alexa "OK" said Jaycee and she took a deep breath and she let it go when she let it go she closed her eyes "Oh my gosh Jaycee you did it you hit the target" said Alexa "I did" said Jaycee and she opened her eyes "Yes you did look" said Kaycee "Yes! You're a great teacher Alexa" said Jaycee. "Thank you" said Alexa "Now let's see you do it again" said Kaycee "How about you do it" said Alexander "OK here we go" said Kaycee and he lets it go "NO!" said Kaycee "Ha you missed" said Jaycee "OK if you think you can do better you try it" said Kaycee "I will and this time I'll actually hit the target" said Jaycee she draws her arrow back and a perfect hit on the target "I made it now what" said Jaycee "I'm going home" said Kaycee "Daniel come lets go" and both of them walked home. "What's up with him?" asked Alexa "I don't know but I better go too it's getting dark." said Jaycee "We'll see you later" said Alexander "OK bye" said Jaycee.

Chapter 3

That night Jaycee went to Kaycee's room and knocked on the door "Who is it?" asked Kaycee "It's Jaycee" said Jaycee "Go away" said Kaycee "Come on Kaycee let me in" said Jaycee "No" said Kaycee. Just then Alexander came through the open window with Arabella and they landed on the balcony "Why are you in your room?" asked Alexander "Because I want to be" said Kaycee "Whoa what's with the attitude I just asked a question" said Alexander "Sorry I was humiliated tonight" said Kaycee "Why just because you missed the target?" asked Alexander "Yes" said Kaycee "See with that attitude there's something else" said Alexander "No there's not" said Kaycee "Yes there is spill it" said Alexander "OK the reason I got humiliated was because I missed the target and I like your sister" said Kaycee "What you like my sister?" asked Alexander "Yes" said Kaycee "I wouldn't see why not the whole entire land said she was the cutest girl there ever was" said Alexander "Where did you hear that?" asked Kaycee "Here turn on your TV" said Alexander Kaycee turned it on and on the TV there were a lot of people discussing who was the cutest in the land and it had a picture of Alexa "Oh my gosh but see I never paid a lot of attention to the TV I mean I hardly watch it unless there's a good movie on" said Kaycee. The rest of the night Alexander and Kaycee talked all night and they looked out the window and Kaycee said "That's a pretty sunrise" "What!" yelled Alexander "What's wrong?" asked Kaycee "I'm supposed to be home my mom and Alexa don't know I'm out" said Alexander "Well you better get going if you want to make it back before they come in" said Kaycee.

That morning Queen Annalise went to Alexander's room and knocked on the door but nobody answered "Alexander honey are you in there" said Queen Annalise but nobody answered then she pounded on the door and said "Alexander Aj Matthews you open the door this instant" yelled Queen Annalise but nobody answered she went down the hall a little bit more and knocked on Alexas' door "Alexa honey are you awake?" asked Queen Annalise and Alexa opened the door "Yeah Alexander and I were going to hang out with Jaycee and Kaycee today" said Alexa "Well I don't think Alexander will be hanging out with you guys today because he's not in his room" said Queen Annalise "Are you sure he's not in there" said Alexa "I'm sure I pounded on his door and used his full name" said Queen Annalise "Wow he normally answers" said Alexa "I know" said Queen Annalise "Wait is Arabella here?" asked Alexa "I don't know lets go look but before we do you might want to get dressed" said Queen Annalise "Oh right one minute" said Alexa. A couple minutes later Alexa came out and both Alexa and Queen Annalise went to the holding pins and Arabella was gone "What on earth!" yelled Queen Annalise "Where is he?" asked Alexa "I don't know but when I find him he's going to be grounded and you can tell the Swan siblings that too OK" said Queen Annalise "OK" said Alexa. The queen went back to the palace and called all her guards to go search for Alexander and they all got on the griffins and the captain of the guards said "Griffins to the sky" and all the griffins flew into the sky 20 minutes later they find Alexander and Arabella walking on the ground because Arabella was so tired of flying so fast. "Alexander get on now you're mother wants you" said the captain "What about Arabella?" asked Alexander " Carter will walk back with her" said the captain "OK" said Alexander and he got on the griffin "Let's go and Carter don't let anything happen to that griffin or your head will be on a plate" said the captain "Yes sir" said Carter and they all flew back to the palace but Carter and Arabella

"Here he is" said the captain "Thank you" said Queen Annalise "Mom I'm sorry but it was important" said Alexander "How important Alexander" said Queen Annalise "Important but not that important" said Alexander "Good answer" said Queen Annalise "Mom I'm really sorry I didn't mean to alarm you I should have told you were I was" said Alexander "Yes you should have and you are grounded and for your punishment you are to clean the whole castle even the castle yard and holding pins" said Queen Annalise "What I have plans with Jaycee and Kaycee" said Alexander "Well you should have thought about that before you sneaked out" said Queen Annalise "But all that will take me weeks to clean" said Alexander "Well I think it is a fair punishment" said Queen Annalise "I don't" said Alexander "Alexander all I ask is that you let me know where you're going that's all" said Queen Annalise "OK I'm sorry I'll get to cleaning" said Alexander "Thank you" said Queen Annalise.

Later that afternoon Alexa was getting all suited up to go out when her mom stopped her and asked "Alexa honey can you help me with dinner?" "I was just about to head out" said Alexa "Honey you can help me for at least 30 minutes can't you" said Queen Annalise "Yes mother" said Alexa "Thank you lets go" said Queen Annalise. They arrived in the kitchen and she put her bow and arrows on the table "Alexa Annabelle Matthews get your weapons of the table how many times do I have to tell you that" said Queen Annalise "Sorry mother" said Alexa and she moved them to the chair Queen Annalise's boyfriend came in and asked "What's cooking?" "We are having my special barbecued pork and potatoes" said Queen Annalise "It smells good" said Austin "Thank you" said Queen Annalise "Well I'm going to go" said Alexa "Oh right go ahead dear" said Queen Annalise "Why don't you stay and help your mother get the rest of dinner ready?" asked Austin "Because I had plans to hang out with friends and my mom said I could go" said Alexa "So your friends are more important than your mother" said Austin "I NEVER SAID THAT!" yelled Alexa and she stormed out with Austin following her she got outside when he stopped her "Where do you think you're going?" asked Austin "You're not my parent I don't have to answer to you" said Alexa and Austin slapped her and she fell to the ground "Get up, get up!" yelled Austin and Alexa got up "You will not talk to me like that you hear me" said Austin "Whatever" said Alexa and he pushed her forward with force and she fell face first in the mud and her hand hit a rock and she broke her wrist in two places and at this point Alexander was watching out the window he was cleaning and he stormed downstairs. Austin went back inside and Alexa got up and got on Ayla and flew into the sky and went west towards Gotham City. Austin went into the kitchen and Alexander turned Austin around and punched him in the stomach and his mom saw and asked "Alexander what on earth do you think you're doing?" "Why don't you tell her Austin how you followed my sister outside to her griffin asking where does she think she's going and how she said she doesn't have to answer you and you slap her and she falls and then how you yell at her to get up and she does and then how you say she will not talk to you like that and she said whatever and she turned and you pushed her forward with force and she falls in the mud and hits her hand on a rock and you just leave her there huh" said Alexander "What" said Queen Annalise "I don't know what he's talking about" said Austin "LIAR!" yelled Alexander and he kicked Austin with force in the stomach and he ran outside and jumped on Arabella and said "Let's go" and they flew into the sky. In the castle Austin stood up and looked at Queen Annalise and Queen Annalise said "Get out and don't ever come back" "Annalise" said Austin "No you will not come into my house and treat my kids with disrespect and hit my daughter" said Queen Annalise and the guard took him and flew him so far up north that he had no idea where he was. "Captain get all the guards we are going for a ride" said Queen Annalise "Yes ma'am" said the captain.

Later that day Alexa landed in Kaycee's room and her and Ayla both rolled on the floor hurting their sides and feet and Kaycee jumped up and went to look to see who it was but he couldn't because Ayla had Alexa in her feet protecting her like they're trained to. Kaycee asked "Hello who is that?" and Alexa tapped Aylas' foot and Ayla released her grasp and Alexa appeared and Kaycee asked "Oh my gosh are you OK?" but she couldn't speak because she was in so much pain she tried to get up but she fell back down and Kaycee picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down. "What happen to your hand?" asked Kaycee he went to touch but she pushed his hand away "OK" said Kaycee "Can you draw something a name or anything" and he handed her paper and pencil and she wrote the name 'Austin' "Did he have something to do with this?" asked Kaycee and Alexa shook her head yes.

That night a herd of griffins were approaching and Kaycee hid Alexa in his closet and hid Ayla in the stables out back where they couldn't find her and Alexander, Queen Annalise and the captain entered on their griffins and Alexander asked "Is Alexa here?" "Why?" asked Kaycee "Is she?" asked Queen Annalise "Why?" asked Kaycee "Jersey" said the captain and his griffin jumped on Kaycee and growled and Daniel came in growling and baring his teeth and Emerald went to jump but Alexander was in the way "Now is Alexa here?" asked the captain "If she was I wouldn't tell you" said Kaycee just then Austin comes in through the door and said "Hello everyone" "Austin leave now" said Queen Annalise "Where's that beautiful daughter of yours?" asked Austin "Wait you're Austin" said Kaycee "Yeah" said Austin "Get off me" said Kaycee and Jersey got off and Kaycee stood up drew his sword and went right up to Austin with it. "Kaycee don't" said Jaycee he put his sword away and punched him in the face then one blow right in the gut and he fell to the floor "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Alexander "I learned that from Alexa" said Kaycee the captain of the guards picked him up and flew away with him and dropped him in the ocean where by his surprise a group of sharks were and he was dead. "Please where's Alexa?" asked Queen Annalise "Just don't move" said Kaycee "OK" they all said.

Chapter 4

That night Kaycee whistled and Ayla came in through the window and Kaycee said "Make sure they stay there" and Ayla nodded her head and then he went to the closet and opened the door and picked up Alexa in his arms and he went and sat on the bed with her. "Her wrist is pretty swollen and she won't let me touch it but she wrote out the name 'Austin' and there was only one Austin in the entire land." "We need to get her to a doctor" said Queen Annalise "I'll take her" said Kaycee "I'll go too" said Alexander and Alexander got on Arabella and Alexa and Kaycee got on Ayla and they rode all the way to the hospital.

Later that day they arrived at the hospital and checked Alexa in and they carried her into the room and they laid her down on the bed. The doctor came in and said "Let's get that x-rayed OK" "OK" said Alexander. Later the nurse rolled Alexa in and said "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes with the x-ray results" "Thank You" said Alexander. Later the doctor came in with the x-ray results and put them up on the board and said "Her wrist is broken in two places so we are going to have to do surgery" "OK" said Alexander and the doctor went out of the room.

Later the next day they took Alexa in to have surgery and Alexander and Kaycee waited in the room. Later Queen Annalise, Queen Daisy and Jaycee came in and Queen Annalise asked "Alex where is she?" "She's in surgery" said Alexander "What! Why?" asked Queen Annalise "Her wrist is broken in two places" said Alexander "My poor baby" said Queen Annalise "Is she going to be OK?" asked Jaycee "I don't know we have to wait till the doctor comes back" said Alexander.

Later the doctor came in with Alexa and said "Well she should be good come back in 4 to 6 weeks for a checkup" "Thank You" said Queen Annalise "but she broke a bone in her leg as well when she landed in the building so she won't be able to ride for about 6 weeks" said the doctor "OK thank you" said Queen Annalise. Later that day they took Alexa home and put her in bed and Alexander took care of her. Kaycee and Jaycee came a couple of days later with Charlie and Daniel to check on Alexa. Queen Annalise showed them to her room they went in and Kaycee asked "How are you feeling Alexa?" "I'm doing OK I'm in a little bit of pain" "I'm on it" said Alexander. Later Alexander came back with their mom and Queen Annalise said "Here you go honey" "Thanks mom" said Alexa "You're Welcome" said Queen Annalise.

Later that month the Matthews Family went back to the hospital and waited for the doctor to come in. 5 minutes later the doctor came in and asked "How are you feeling Miss. Matthews?" "Pretty good" said Alexa "OK let's take the casts off and see what we got here" said the doctor "OK" said Alexa. The doctor takes off the casts and does another x-ray and he comes back and puts the x-rays up on the board. "They seem to be completely healed" said the doctor "Can I ride Ayla now?" asked Alexa the doctor laughs "Yes you can" said the doctor. Later that day when they got home Alexa called Ayla and they flew into the sky and she rode all over the lands. That night she came in on her balcony where her mom, brother, Jaycee, Kaycee and Queen Daisy were waiting. "So how was your ride Alexa?" asked Queen Daisy "It was awesome" said Alexa "Do you guys want to go for a ride?" asked Queen Annalise "Can we mom please?" asked Jaycee "Okay lets go" said Queen Daisy "Okay Jaycee you'll be with Alexander, Kaycee you'll be with Alexa and Queen Daisy you'll be with Isaac" said Queen Annalise "Who's Isaac?" asked Queen Daisy "He is the Captain of the guards here he is" said Queen Annalise "Hey guys" said Isaac "Hi" said Alexa, Alexander and Queen Annalise "Okay lets go" said Alexa "Emerald" called Queen Annalise and she got on and she flew into the sky. "Ayla" called Alexa and her and Kaycee got on and she went by Queen Annalise "Arabella" called Alexander and him and Jaycee got on and went by the others "Jersey" called Isaac and him and Queen Daisy got on and went by the others and they flew all night long.

The next morning the sun was coming up and they flew to the kingdom of Gotham City and dropped off Jaycee, Kaycee and Queen Daisy and then they flew to Bringadoom and they put the griffins in the pin and Alexa said "I think I'll bathe Ayla I'll be in, in 10 minutes" "Okay" said Queen Annalise then they went in and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. 5 minutes later Carter comes out taking out trash and asked "Hey Alexa need any help?" "No I got it thanks though" says Alexa "Okay I'll see you later" says Carter "Okay" says Alexa. Later Alexa comes in and says "What's for breakfast" "We are having chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice" says Alexander "Yum" says Alexa "Why don't you sit down so we can eat" says Queen Annalise "Okay" says Alexa and they all sat down. 5 minutes later they were all done and they put everything away.

Later on in the afternoon Alexander and Alexa got on Ayla and Arabella and rode to Gotham City. In Gotham City Jaycee and Kaycee were getting ready to go when a guard came in and asked "Where are you going?" "Out with friends" said Kaycee "Why do you need to know?" asked Jaycee "I'm worried about you that's all" said the guard just then Alexa and Alexander came in on Ayla and Arabella and the guard jumps backwards with his sword in his hands and Alexa said "Do you really think that sword will do anything." Jaycee hopped on Arabella with Alexander and Kaycee hopped on Ayla with Alexa "Tell our mom we'll be home for dinner" said Kaycee "Okay" said the guard and they flew into the sky. Later that day they all flew in on the balcony and Jaycee and Kaycee got off and Alexander said "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock" "Okay" they said and they flew out and on their way to their palace.

The next day they woke up and got dressed and Alexa aske"So what's for breakfast?" "We are having eggs, bacon, blueberry pancakes with a strawberry banana protein shake" said Queen Annalise "Yum" said Alexander and they all sat down and ate "We're going to meet up with Jaycee and Kaycee after breakfast" said Alexa "Okay" said Queen Annalise after breakfast was over they called Ayla and Arabella and they flew to the forest where they're supposed to meet Jaycee and Kaycee and they waited.

On the other side in Gotham City Kaycee and Jaycee were still eating breakfast after they were done they called Charlie and Daniel and they left the palace gates but before they could leave they heard a screech of a dragon and both palaces rang their bells and Jaycee and Kaycee ran into the palace with Charlie and Daniel then Queen Daisy put the whole palace in lock-down steel doors went over the wooden ones and windows and a steel dome went over the whole castle grounds. Alexa and Alexander got on Ayla and Arabella and rode all the way to Bringadoom and Queen Annalise did the same she put the palace in lock-down and a huge steel dome went over the whole castle grounds.

Later that day the Matthews Family heard pounding on the steel dome over and over again and they knew what it was and they all got closer to each other holding on tightly. "Is Ayla and Arabella and the other griffins okay?" asked Alexa "Carter can you check on them?" asked Queen Annalise "Yeah" said Carter and he went to check but one was missing and he ran all the way up the stairs and rammed right into Queen Annalise and she fell forwards and Alexander caught her and Carter asked "Your majesty are you OK?" "Yes I'm fine" said Queen Annalise "What's your problem?" asked Isaac "One of the griffins is missing" said Carter "Which one?" asked Isaac "Well" said Carter "Which One?" asked Queen Annalise Carter looks at Alexa and says "It's Ayla she's the one missing" Alexa dropped to the floor on her knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" Alexander went down to her and pulled her to him and said "Shh it's OK Shh"

On the other side by Gotham City the Swan Family was just sitting waiting for it to be over they heard a loud screech from the dragon and then a loud pound and the steel door started to come apart and they saw the light and they started panicking and the hole got bigger and bigger where they were able to see the dragon and the dragon saw them and flew with force to the window then Ayla rammed the dragon in the side and they both hit the window and they fell down to the ground when Kaycee saw that he got up and ran to the window "Kaycee NO!" yelled Queen Daisy and Kaycee turned around and said "It's Ayla she's fighting with the dragon and it doesn't look like she's winning" "Oh No" said Jaycee. Then they heard a final screech and Kaycee look out the window and saw the dragon laying on the ground and Ayla standing up with blood all over her then they put down the steel dome and Kaycee ran over to Ayla and said "It's OK girl just relax" and then Ayla fell to the ground and Kaycee went down by her side. Then Queen Daisy comes out and asked "How is she?" "Not good she's torn up pretty bad" said Kaycee "Kaycee go with Daniel to Bringadoom and get Queen Annalise" said Queen Daisy "NO" said Kaycee "What?" asked Queen Daisy "I'm not leaving Ayla" said Kaycee "I'll go" said Jaycee "OK" said Queen Daisy "Come on Charlie" said Jaycee and Charlie went running with her all the way to Bringadoom

Chapter 5

Later the Matthews Family heard a loud knock and the steel dome came off and Alexander answered the door "Jaycee why are you so out of breath?" asked Alexander "I just ran all the way from Gotham City" said Jaycee "Why?" asked Queen Annalise Jaycee looks at Alexa and says "Alexa you might want to come with me and you might want to bring a griffin" "Jersey" calls Isaac and they ran all the way to Gotham City and Alexa ran as fast as she could then slid in the grass and stopped right by Aylas' side and Kaycee said "She got beat up pretty bad" "What happened?" asked Alexa "Well she kind of fought with the dragon when the dragon was about to get us she slammed right into it and then they fought on the ground till it was dead then she collapsed and I ran to her side then you guys came" said Kaycee "Isaac can Jersey carry Ayla on her back and fly her to the vet?" asked Alexa "I don't know we could try, Jersey" said Isaac and Jersey came and they all put Ayla on her back and she flew into the sky. Then Alexa whistled and a griffin came and Alexa got on and said "Let's go Genevieve" and they flew into the sky and both of them rode all the way to the vet and they landed in the southern forest and walked 30 feet and came up to the vet and Alexa ran in and said "I need a doctor for a dragon attack on a griffin" "Right this way please" says a nurse and they led her into a huge room and Ayla just collapsed on the floor then not long after they came in the vet comes in and asked "Oh my what happened?" "Didn't they tell you?" asked Alexa "No" says the vet "She got attacked by a dragon" says Alexa "Oh my, let's see what we got here" said the vet "Hmm" said the vet "What?" asked Alexa "Well she has major cuts and scratches and her right wing is broken" said the vet "Is she going to be OK?" asked Alexa "Well I have to perform surgery on her tomorrow morning" said the vet "OK" said Alexa.

Later that day Kaycee, Jaycee, Alexander, Isaac, Queen Daisy and Queen Annalise arrive at the vet and they went into the room where Alexa and Ayla was and waited there till morning. The next morning the vet came in and said "OK I'll be taking Ayla back now" "OK" said Alexa and he took her back and started surgery on Ayla. "She'll be OK" said Alexander "I hope so" said Alexa a couple hours later the vet came in and said "She's in the Recovery Room follow me" they followed him to the room and Alexa ran over to Ayla's side and her eyes were closed and Alexa asked "What's wrong with her?" "Nothing she's asleep the pain med she's on make her tired so she's just sleeping" said the vet "When can we take her home?" asked Queen Annalise "You can take her home today but you have to limit her exercise to an hour a day and lots of rest" said the vet "OK" said Alexa and they took Ayla home.

The next day they all woke up and Alexa got dressed and flew by her mother in the hallway and out the door and slid around the corner and stopped right at the holding pins and walked down to Aylas' pin and opened it Ayla looked at her and stood up and walked towards Alexa then she nudged Alexa with her head and Alexa petted her and she said "OK girl time for your breakfast" and she got her hay and oats to eat and she fed the rest of the other griffins as well then Alexa went inside got in the shower, changed clothes, cleaned her room and then went down for breakfast her and Alexander both entered the kitchen at the same time and asked "What's for breakfast?" "Well we are having bacon, eggs, strawberries, bagels and apple juice why don't you sit down and we will eat" said Queen Annalise and they all sat down at the table. 4 minutes later Carter came in and said "I'm going to clean the stalls and feed the griffins" "OK" said Queen Annalise "That won't be necessary Carter" said Alexa "Why not?" asked Queen Annalise "Well I cleaned Aylas' and fed her then I decided to clean the rest and feed them too that's why I was late for breakfast I had to take a shower" said Alexa "Oh, well that was very thoughtful" said Queen Annalise "Or she did it for Carter" mumbled Alexander and Alexa elbowed him in the side and he said "OW" "What is it?" asked Queen Annalise "Uh nothing I just had a pain in my side that's all nothing to worry about" said Alexander "OK" said Queen Annalise and Alexander glared at Alexa.

Later that day they went over to Gotham City and got Jaycee and Kaycee and went into the forest were they always met and Kaycee asked "Who is that?" and he pointed to Genevieve "Oh, well that's Genevieve I'm going to be riding her until Aylas' wing is healed" said Alexa "Oh" said Kaycee "Well who wants to practice shooting?" asked Jaycee "Not me" said Alexa "Me either" said Kaycee "I'll practice with you Jaycee" said Alexander "Thanks" said Jaycee "So how have you been doing?" asked Kaycee "I'm OK" said Alexa "So" said Kaycee "So what" said Alexa "What are you up to Kaycee?" asked Alexa "Nothing" said Kaycee "Kaycee" said Alexa "Well I like you I mean I really like you" said Kaycee "OK" said Alexa "That's all" said Kaycee "My kind can't date your kind" said Alexa "Why?" asked Kaycee "Because I stop aging when I reach 24" said Alexa "So" said Kaycee "So I can't be with your kind because you age every year and I don't" said Alexa "Why should that matter?" asked Kaycee "Oh my gosh Kaycee you're not understanding me I CAN'T DATE YOU and plus there's someone else too" said Alexa "Who?" asked Kaycee "It's none of your business" said Alexa "Is it someone like you?" asked Kaycee "Yes and I'm sorry I have to go" said Alexa "What we just got here" said Kaycee but Alexa got on Genevieve and said "Let's go" and they flew up in the sky and they went towards the south.

Alexander went over to Kaycee and asked "What did you do?" "What do you mean what did I do?" asked Kaycee "For a fact that she was over here by you before she got on Genevieve" said Alexander "You know what I don't have to answer to you" said Kaycee and he started to walk away when Alexander said "Don't come near my sister at all" "Fine I didn't want to anyway" said Kaycee and they all went their separate ways Kaycee and Jaycee went back to Gotham City and Alexander went to Bringadoom.

Meanwhile Alexa was in the deepest part of the forest where no one dared to go but she was just so upset at Kaycee that she didn't even know. Just then they heard a rustle in the leaves and a cougar jumped out and started growling at them and Alexa got up and went closer to the cougar and said "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" and she went up and petted the cougar and the cougar just laid down and started licking her and she said "I'm going to name you Renesme" and she got up and said "Come on lets go home" and all 3 of them walked all the way home. As they were walking Renesme bumped into Daniel and Daniel started growling and Kaycee came up with his sword drawn and said "Get back, Get" just then Genevieve came up and pounced on Kaycee and his sword slid away from him and he asked "What are you doing get off of me?" "What are you doing?" asked Alexa "Can you tell her to get off of me" said Kaycee "What are you doing?" Alexa asked again "There's a cougar there I was going to kill it" said Kaycee "Are you talking about Renesme?" asked Alexa "You named it" said Kaycee "Yes I did" said Alexa "It can kill you" said Kaycee "Genevieve come" called Alexa and Genevieve got off him and went over to Alexa and she climbed on her and Renesme jumped up and they flew into the sky towards Bringadoom.

Later they arrived in Bringadoom and her mother asked "Where on earth were you?" "I was in the forest somewhere but look what I found" said Alexa and Renesme jumped down and her mother jumped backwards and asked "What on earth are you doing with that cougar in our house?" "She's really friendly and her name is Renesme" said Alexa "Oh" said Queen Annalise "Go on pet her she's fine" said Alexa and Queen Annalise petted her and she was fine "OK I guess you'll keep her but you're the one taking care of her" said Queen Annalise "Thanks mom" said Alexa.

Chapter 6

The next morning Alexa and Alexander got up and got dressed and came down the stairs and bumped into Carter on the way down "Sorry" said Carter "It's okay" said Alexa "Come on Alexa" said Alexander "Be right there" said Alexa "Hey Alexa" said Carter "What" said Alexa "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride with me after you're done eating your breakfast?" asked Carter "I'd love to" said Alexa "Great I'll meet you outside at 10:30 at my griffin" said Carter "OK" said Alexa and she continued down the hallway and went into the kitchen and her mom said "about time why don't you sit down and we'll eat" "OK" said Alexa

10 minutes later they were done and Alexa said "Hey mom I'm going on a ride with Carter at 10:30 is that OK" "Of course" said Queen Annalise "Thanks" said Alexa and she went upstairs to her room and she changed into different clothes and put on her warrior clothes with all the weapons and she went downstairs and went outside where Carter and Hadassah were waiting. "Ready to go?" asked Carter "Yes" said Alexa "OK, well why don't you get on" said Carter and they both got on.

Later they arrived in the forest and got off and he put down a blanket and they sat on it in a few minutes they heard some rustles and a branch break "What was that?" asked Alexa "I don't know stay here" said Carter "Be careful" said Alexa "I will" said Carter he got out his bow and arrow and he walked towards the noise and he went through the bushes and raised his weapon and Daniel started growling and Kaycee came up and asked "What are you doing that's my pet?" "A wolf?" asked Carter "Yes" said Kaycee just then Alexa came up and said "Carter put that down" "OK" said Carter "Kaycee what are you doing here?" asked Alexa "I'm walking with Daniel" said Kaycee "I have to go" said Alexa and she walks back to Hadassah gets the blanket and puts it in the bag then Carter comes up and asked "Are you OK?" "I'm fine can we go somewhere else please" said Alexa "Of course lets go" said Carter and they both mounted on Hadassah and Kaycee runs up and asked "Wait is he the one you were talking about?" "Yes can we go Carter" said Alexa "Yeah" said Carter

"What was he talking about?" asked Carter "Um" said Alexa "Alexa" said Carter "I like you a lot" said Alexa "Me too" said Carter "Really?" asked Alexa "Yeah I was just afraid to tell you" said Carter "Hmm well we can go to the North part of the forest and we can set up there" said Alexa "OK come on Hadassah" said Carter. They landed in the forest and put down the blanket and sat on it then Carter pulled out a basket and opened it and pulled out food and they started eating. Later they were done and they went back to Bringadoom and Carter dropped Alexa off at her balcony and she got off and both of them leaned in and they kissed and they said "Good Night" and Alexa went inside and closed her doors and laid in bed and thought about him all night.

The next day Alexa woke up and got dressed and went downstairs and bumped into Alexander "Whoa slow down girl" Alexander said "Sorry" Alexa said "Have you seen mom?" asked Alexa "She's in the kitchen" said Alexander "Thanks" said Alexa "Your Welcome" said Alexander. Alexa was about to enter the kitchen when she heard another voice besides her moms "Queen Annalise I was wondering if I could date your daughter?" asked Carter "Of course" said Queen Annalise "Really?" asked Carter "Yes you have my permission" said Queen Annalise "Thank You" said Carter. Just then Alexa came into the kitchen and said "Hi Carter" "Hey Alexa" said Carter "What's for breakfast mom?" asked Alexa "We are having eggs, bacon, raisin bagels with creme cheese and a banana protein shake" said Queen Annalise "That sounds good" said Alexander as he came through the door "Nice of you to join us" said Queen Annalise "Can we eat yet?" asked Alexa "Why don't we sit down then" said Queen Annalise "OK" they said "I'm going to clean the pens" said Carter "Why don't you join us?" asked Queen Annalise "But I have to do the pens" said Carter "No sit down" said Queen Annalise "OK" said Carter and he went and sat down by Alexa and Queen Annalise calls "Dustin" "Yes your majesty" said Dustin "Can you clean the pens please?" asked Queen Annalise "Yes of course" said Dustin "Thank You" said Queen Annalise then he left and they started eating.

10 minutes later they were done and Alexa said "Hey mom Carter and I are going to ride to Gotham City with Renesme and Ayla" "OK be careful" said Queen Annalise "We will" said Alexa and they flew towards Gotham City and they got off and Alexa knocked on the door and Kaycee answered "What are you doing here" "I came to hang out with Jaycee" said Alexa "Why is he here?" asked Kaycee "Jaycee" Alexa called loudly "Kaycee leave them alone" said Jaycee "Come on in" said Jaycee. They went up to Jaycee's room and said "Here we are" just then Charlie came running and stops and sniffs Carter "This is Charlie" said Jaycee "He's cute" said Carter "Thanks" said Jaycee "Your Welcome" said Carter "I can't stay long I have chores to do" said Alexa "OK" said Jaycee.

Later that day Alexa and Carter were walking down the stairs holding hands and walked past Queen Daisy and Jaycee stopped by her and Queen Daisy said "That's so cute" "I know" said Jaycee and they walked out the door and got on Ayla and Alexa leaned on him and they flew into the sky and flew towards Bringadoom and they landed by the back door and dropped Alexa off and then flew to the pens and unsaddled Ayla and fed her and gave her a bath and shut her stable door.

Later that day Carter, Alexa, Alexander and Queen Annalise all sat down to eat dinner when they heard a large pound on the ground Alexa and Carter got up and ran outside where they saw a tree branch on fire. They ran inside and got Queen Annalise and she came outside and called "Isaac" "Yes Your Majesty" said Isaac "We need to put this fire out before it catches the whole palace grounds on fire" said Queen Annalise Isaac whistled and the palace guards come on the griffins and they said "Yes Captain" "Get pails with water and dump them over the fire fast" said Isaac "Let's go" said one of the guards and they got pails and put out the fire.

That evening Alexa and Alexander were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on Alexa's' door she went and opened it and in the doorway was Carter "Carter, what can I do for you?" asked Alexa "I want you to follow me" said Carter "What I don't know Carter" said Alexa "It's okay I won't let anything happen to you" said Carter "OK" said Alexa and they went down the stairs holding hands and went past the Living Room where their mom was and they went outside in the front of the palace. "Where are we going?" asked Alexa "Just follow me" said Carter just then Isaac saw them outside but he didn't know who it was but he called Queen Annalise over and she said "I don't know who that is either" and they followed them "Are we there yet Carter?" asked Alexa "Hold on" said Carter and they walked a few more feet and he said "OK we're here" "What am I looking at?" asked Alexa "Nothing yet just lay down on the ground" said Carter "OK" said Alexa "Look up" said Carter "Wow the stars are beautiful" said Alexa "This is where I like to come at night this is my favorite thinking spot" said Carter "This is beautiful Carter" said Alexa. Just then Queen Annalise and Isaac came up and saw them and said "Oh it was Carter and Alexa" "They look so cute" said Isaac "I know" said Queen Annalise "Well we better leave them alone we'll see them in the morning" said Queen Annalise and they went back to the palace and they stayed out the rest of the night.

Chapter 7

The next morning Alexa woke up and the first thing she saw was Carters' face and she said "Good Morning" "Good Morning" said Carter "We better get back before my mom freaks out" said Alexa "OK" said Carter. That morning they went to their rooms got changed and they entered the kitchen holding hands and Queen Annalise said "Good morning, why don't you guys sit down so we can eat" "OK" they said and they sat down at the table. Alexander entered with a girl holding hands and said "Mom this is Jewels" "Nice to meet you your majesty" said Jewels as she curtsied "Nice to meet you too, why don't you guys join us" said Queen Annalise "OK" they said. 20 minutes later they were all done and they cleaned up and they went to the holding pens with Hadassah and Arabella. Jewels and Alexander got on Arabella and Alexa and Carter got on Hadassah and they flew to Gotham City and knocked on the palace door and Queen Daisy answered "Hello Alexa and Alexander how are you?" "Good, is Jaycee here?" asked Alexa "Yes one moment" said Queen Daisy.

5 minutes later Queen Daisy came down with two people. "Hey Alexa, Alexander and two people I don't know" said Jaycee "This is Carter" said Alexa "Your guy?" asked Jaycee "My guy" said Alexa "Who is this?" asked Jaycee as she pointed to Jewels "This is Jewels Alexander's girl" said Carter "Who is this?" asked Alexander as he pointed to Turner "This is Turner my boyfriend and his wolf Hunter" said Jaycee "He's so cute" said Jewel "Thank you" said Turner. Just then Kaycee came down holding hands with a girl.

"Hey everybody this is Savannah my girlfriend" said Kaycee "Hello" they all said "Who are they?" asked Kaycee "This is Jewels Alexander's girl and this is Carter Alexa's guy" said Jaycee "So who's this little guy?" asked Alexander "This is Blair my coyote" said Savannah "This is Renesme my cougar she's totally friendly" said Alexa "Maybe we should go outside where it is a little bit roomier" said Turner "Sure we'll come with you" said Queen Daisy "OK" they all said.

They all met up in the woods with all their animals and their parents and friends. Queen Annalise came down on her griffin and got off and said "Easy Emerald" "Wow you're Queen Annalise from Bringadoom" said Savannah "Yes I am, how can I help you?" asked Queen Annalise "I heard you had two kids who are they?" asked Savannah "My kids are Alexa and Alexander, they are right over there" said Queen Annalise "Wow" said Savannah.

Just then Isaac came down on his griffin and got off and said "Easy Jersey"  
just then Ethan came out with Myles and asked "Isaac is that you?" "Ethan?" asked Isaac "You two know each other?" asked Alexa "He's my brother" said Isaac "What! How?" asked Queen Annalise "Why don't we sit down I figure this is going to be a long story" said Carter.

"Well it started way back when two kingdoms were being built when their parents ruled. They knew they couldn't be together so they ran away to the woods and built a house were nobody could find them and they got married and had two kids one of them turned out to be an Elf warrior like their Dad and the other turned out to be a Warrior like their Mom and when they were old enough they took them back to the kingdoms and they ruled under their parents.

Later those years they grew older and they were trained like their parents and they never got to see each other again except through pictures they got every year that's all they saw of each other" said Isaac "Wow that's depressing" said Carter "Carter" scolded Alexa "Sorry" said Carter "What happened to the kids?" asked Jewel "They were brothers" said Isaac "Again what happened to them?" asked Savannah "Well that's me and Ethan" said Isaac "What" said Kaycee "Me and Ethan are brothers" said Isaac "Yeah I heard you I just can't believe it" said Kaycee "Well Isaac why don't you introduce everybody if you can" said Ethan "OK" said Isaac.

"This is Alexa and her cougar Renesme, her griffin Ayla and her guy Carter and his griffin Hadassah, then you have Alexander and his griffin Arabella and his girl Jewels and her lovely white griffin Lilith, next you have my girl Queen Annalise and her griffin Emerald, then you have me and my griffin Jersey" said Isaac

"What about you?" asked Carter "This is Jaycee her coyote Charlie and her guy Turner and his wolf Hunter, then you have Kaycee and his wolf Daniel and his girl Savannah and her coyote Blair, then you have my girl Queen Daisy and her wolf Shade, then you have me and my coyote Myles" said Ethan "Nice job" said Isaac "Thank you" said Ethan. Then after they spent time with each other they went back to their kingdoms.

Later those years Queen Annalise got married to Isaac and Queen Daisy got married to Ethan and they both loved their families. Then later those years Jaycee got married to Turner and had two kids named Astrid and Shiloh, they loved their kids. Then Kaycee got married to Savannah and had two kids named Gordan and Morgan, they both loved their kids. Then Alexa got married to Carter and had two kids named Garrett and Gypsy, they both loved their kids. Then Alexander and Jewels got married and had two kids named Esmeralda and Connor, they both loved their kids.

The families lived together in their palaces and met up every day in the woods to hang out and play with each other. The years have passed and they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
